disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1996
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] opens at Tokyo Disneyland.]] '']] ]] Events *Disney buys New York-based animation studio Jumbo Pictures. The company would produce three shows for Disney. *Paul Germain and Joe Ansolabehere leave Nickelodeon to pitch ''Recess to Walt Disney Television. The show would premiere a year later. *February 2 - Gerry Laybourne, former president of Nickelodeon, is hired as the new president of the newly founded Disney/ABC Television Networks. *March 21 - Disneyland unveils its plans to renovate Tomorrowland. The project would be completed in 1998. *March 23 - Disney and McDonald's sign a 10-year national promotion alliance, which begin in January 1997. Theatrical releases Feature Films *February 16 - Muppet Treasure Island ''is released to positive reviews. *March 8 - ''Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco *March 29 - Oliver & Company (re-issue) *April 12 - James and the Giant Peach *''May 3- Last Dance'' *June 21 - The Hunchback of Notre Dame ''is released to positive reviews. *August 30 - ''First Kid *October 4 - D3: The Mighty Ducks is released to negative reviews. *November 22 - The War at Home *November 27 - 101 Dalmatians (live-action) is released to mixed reviews and becomes a box office hit. Theme parks *January 2 - World of Motion closes at Epcot. *January 21 - Universe of Energy closes at Epcot. *January 27 - Toy Story Funhouse opens in Disneyland. *April 15 - Toontown opens at Tokyo Disneyland *September 1 - Captain EO at Tokyo Disneyland closes. *September 6 - Night of Joy 1996 begins at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom. *September 15 - Ellen's Energy Adventure opens at Epcot *September 21 - IllumiNations 25 opens at Epcot *September 28 - Walt Disney World's Grand Prix Speedway is renamed Tomorrowland Speedway. *October 1 - Walt Disney World celebrates its 25th anniversary. Also, Mickey's Starland is renamed Mickey's Toontown Fair. Television *The Disney Channel Premiere Film, Susie Q, premieres on the Disney Channel. The Bug Hunt is released on the Disney Channel for the "Create a Great Story" Contest. *March 8 - Muppets Tonight premieres on ABC *September 3 - Quack Pack premieres in syndication *September 5 - Brand Spanking New Doug (formerly on Nickelodeon), Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, and Jungle Cubs premiere on ABC. *September 7 - Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles premieres on ABC Comics *December - Marvel Comics files for bankruptcy, and as a result, Disney Comic Hits! is cancelled. Video games *April 11 - Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow for Super NES *September - Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow for PC *November - Pinocchio for Super NES VHS releases *January 10 - Sweetheart Stories *January 31 - A Kid in King Arthur's Court, The Big Green, Three Little Pigs '' *February 21 - ''Heavyweights *February 28 - ''Pocahontas'' *March 27 - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *April 24 - The Sword in the Stone (re-issue), The Aristocats *May 1 - Tom and Huck *June 26 - Disney Sing Along Songs: Topsy Turvy, Let's Go to the Circus!, Campout at Walt Disney World ''and ''Beach Party at Walt Disney World *July 31 - Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco *September 11 - Muppet Treasure Island *September 25 - Oliver & Company *October 15 - James and the Giant Peach *October 29 - Toy Story *November 26 - Disney Sing Along Songs: Pongo and Perdita *December 24 - Mickey's Christmas Carol Direct-to-video releases *August 14 - Aladdin and the King of Thieves Albums *March 5 - Oliver & Company (re-release; some songs rearranged) *March 26 - Songs from the AristoCats and Bibbidi Bobbidi Bach People Births *January 15 - Dove Cameron (actress and singer) *January 18 - Sarah Gilman (actress) *February 9 - Jimmy Bennett (voice actor); Kelli Berglund (actress and dancer) *March 18 - Madeline Carroll (actress) *April 10 - Audrey Whitby (actress and comedienne) *April 14 - Abigail Breslin (actress) *April 25 - Allisyn Ashley Arm (actress) *May 9 - Noah Centineo (actor) *May 15 - Birdy (singer) *May 17 - Ryan Ochoa (actor) *June 12 - Anna Margaret (actress and singer) *July 20 - Joey Bragg (actor) *Juky 23 - Rachel G. Fox (actress, singer, musician) *July 30 - Austin North (actor) *July 31 - Blake Michael (actor and director) *August 1 - Cymphonique Miller (actress and singer) *September 1 - Zendaya (actress and singer) *September 6 - Alex Christian Jones (actor) *September 12 - Colin Ford (actor, voice actor and model) *September 17 - Ella Purnell (English teen actress and model) *October 5 - Mary Gibbs (voice actress) *December 6 - Stefanie Scott (actress and singer) *December 8 - Teala Dunn (actress and singer) *December 29 - Dylan Minnette (actor) Deaths *February 2 - Shamus Culhane (animator, director and producer); Gene Kelly (dancer, actor, singer, director, producer and choreographer) *March 9 - George Burns (comedian, actor and writer) *April 6 - Greer Garson (actress) *April 23 - P.L. Travers (author) *May 1 - Luana Patten (actress) *May 6 - Ed Love (animator) *May 10 - Ethel Smith (organist) *May 24 - John Abbott (character actor) *June 5 - Vito Scotti (veteran character actor) *June 12 - Mary Field (actress) *July 15 - Dana Hill (actress and voice actor) *August 18 - Al Bertino (animator) *September 14 - Juliet Prowse (dancer) Characters Debuts *June 21 - Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Judge Claude Frollo, Phoebus, Clopin, Archdeacon, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne, Djali 1996